Rugrats: Total Divas Bring it on!
by LilNate03
Summary: The Rugrats Total Divas is back! And bringing the heat to fanfiction! Get ready for some Jil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Cree, Starr, Summer, Hazel, Rosiland, Paige, Erin and more!
1. Chapter 1

Rugrats: Total Divas Bring it on!

Natalie Bishop quote on Instagram: " A Lion Does Not Worry Herself With The Opinion Of Sheep"

Rugrats: Total Divas POV

Kimi got out the pretty white jeep on the passenger side wearing a black dress with a black leather jacket with along with high heel black boots as she help her friend, Erin Jacobs out the backseat of the pretty white van as Erin has beautiful straight black hair as she was wearing a baidge short top with light blue jeans and a pair of brown high heels.

Erin got out the jeep as her and Kimi was giggling and laughing, " There you are! Ready girl?" Kimi asked her.

" Yep. Let's go in gurl! Erin tells Kimi as they walking in the fancy restaurant called " DJANGO" When Kimi and Erin walk in the building, Cree Carmichael spotted them as she gasped.

" OMG!" Cree said.

" Who's that?" Erin asked as she see Cree jump on her with a hugged as Kimi was hugging her back.

" Don't worried! I'll wait Cree." said Erin as she sat down with Starr Pickles as they were chatting.

Suddenly Hazel and Rosiland walk in together as they both was waving at the girls.

" Hey Boo!" Hazel said.

" Hey Guys!" Rosiland said as she had her hair done beautiful.

" Hey Rosie and Hazelnut!" Kimi say hey to them.

Rosiland and Hazel was wearing their casual going out outfit along with Cree and Starr.

Rosiland walk over toward Cree to give her a big hugged, " Cree! Look at you!"

" Look me? Look at you with your new look." Cree said as she was touching Rosiland's hair. " What I miss?" Cree laughed as the other girls laughed too.

" Did you guys hear about the twins maybe leaving?" Starr asked the girls.

" OMG!" Kimi was in shock.

Cree[ This is a great time to be a Rugrats Diva because there will be a lots of doors to be opening. And I can't wait to start this shit because everyone knows that I'm thebombdotcom! GirlBye!] Cree laughed.

Rosiland sat down with them as they was talking, " You know they feeling currently... I think we all been there feeling like you in that breaking point." said Rosiland.

" Yea! If Jil wants to get married and have babies and that's fine." said Kimi. " She meant to be a wife and mommy you know. The real thing is there's two spot open so...Who wants to fight it?" Kimi laughed giggling. " Well.."

Then, Suddenly Jil and Lil pop up and yelled "Hey!"

" Hey Girl!" Cree said.

" Hey girlfriend!" Lil hugged Cree.

Jil was wearing a black and silver dress with a pair of sandals while Lil was wearing a white top that was a showing a little part of her chest with a black mini skirt and a sexy black and white Nike heels shoe.

Erin[ For the past couple months or so. The Deville Twins were dominated the Rugrats Fanfiction stories. But..As soon they leave...That will give me and the other girls get that opportunity where The Deville Twins were. I will soon take over this division because I'm damn Amazing!]

Jil and Lil sat down as they was smiling because they are happy to see their friends.

" OMG Girl! That's beautiful! What is it?" Cree asked.

" It's a Louis Vutton bag." Lil answered with a smile.

" As Always." Jil laughed.

" Whatever Jillian!" Lil rolled her eyes as she smiled until Summer Pickles, and Susie Carmichael shows up as well as they gave the others girl a hugged.

" Hey! Where you're twin Angelica?" Hazel asked Summer.

" You know her, she busy being a mom and being with Arnold all the time." Summer laughed.

" Is this everyone?" Susie asked all the girls as they was looking clueless.

" Umm..Yea?" Cree said as she stare at Rosiland.

" Yea, Natalie is down to the Rugrats community center." said Jil.

" Yea training." Lil added as she didn't like the fact about Natalie when she move her hair back behind her ear.

" That's good for her." Starr said.

" Yea, she needs it." Lil said.

Rosiland wants to start the conversation about Jil and Lil are taking a break, " I know it's kind of weird of you guys taking a break because I grew up with you guys. And we like...Losing friends!"

" I felt the same way!" Lil told Rosiland.

" I'm thinking about changing my whole gimmick." Starr tells the girls.

" Oh really? Huh?" Summer smiled.

" I'm thinking about dyed my hair brown and be like this Ariane Grande look." Starr said.

" That would be sexy!" Kimi tells Starr.

" Change is good!" Rosiland said. " That's why I have pink highlight in my hair."

Lil[ Okay I'm not out the door people! I'm still here! Talk about your character in the few weeks!]

Rosiland was still talking her character, " I want like you Starr to embraced change. I want feel fresh! Mrs. Celrock and Ms. Nairobi Harper was finding new looks for me. We see Dil and Braxton being the bad ass heel tag team champion. I umm..."

Erin spoke up as she has some comments about Rosiland about Dil. " Why you worried about Dil so much? You know he is married to CeCe and they supposed to have the baby anytime soon."

" I know that Erin! I'm not worried about Dil...I'm just using them for a example. I'm like part of their team. I just want to be their vincent or bad ass girl."

" Like grab them and spank them in the wip?" Susie questioned.

" Yea. I like that!" Rosie was blushing.

Lil[ In the end of the day we are good friends But...We all want that one spot! And..I'm in that one spot!]

Lil and Jil left the restaurant as they started talking to each other.

" That was really nice." said Jil.

" I guess but...I'm going to have to admit but I'm not going to miss friendship at all!" Lil admitted to her sister, Jil.

" Really?" Jil questioned.

" Not at all! People want the top spot and right now is me and you! That's why they are talking about their new character gimmick because the Deville Twins are leaving and I have to revent myself, making new characters to become Nickelodeon Divas Champion." Lil was telling Jil about the other girls.

" Right!" Jil agree with her twin sister.

Jil[ I get what Lillian coming from, and I get what the girls are coming from. At the end of the day...We all have this new chapter starting.]

Lil was still talking to Jil as they was still walking on the sidewalk. " I guess it will be fun to see them trying to take my spot." Lil was kind of down along with her sister, Jillian.

At the studio of RGU: 2 backstage...

Rosiland Hall made it in the studio as she was rolling her suitcase. Rosiland met up with Angelica and Summer Pickles backstage as she say hey to both of them.

" Hey Pickles Girls!" Rosiland said.

" Hey Rosie boo! It's good to see you!" said Angelica.

" It's good to see you too!You guys want to take a selfie pics?" Rosiland asked.

" Sure!" Both Angelica and Summer as Rosiland hold up her phone as Angelica was in the right side beside Rosiland as Angelica poke her lip out as she was just trying to be sexy while Summer was on the left side beside Rosiland as she was making an ugly look as she was pointing at Rosiland.

Once they was finished, Summer walk away as she was talking. " Eww, that's so ugly!" Summer laughed as she walk away while Angelica and Rosiland check out the photo.

" OMG just look at Summer." Rosiland laughed.

" I know right? So funny!" Angelica laughed also.

" I'm about to talk to Mr. Lilnate03 and Ms. Emmanuel Hudson." Rosiland tells Angelica.

" Okay! Good luck girl." Angelica wish Rosie luck.

" Thanks girl!" Rosiland thank her.

Rosiland was looking everywhere to find Mr. Lilnate03 and Emmanuel Hudson until she finds them.

" Hey Boss!" Rosiland say hey to them,. " Can I talk to you guys about something?"

" Yea sure!" said Emmanuel.

" Okay! Let's talk in the locker room." Lilnate03 tells both Emmanuel Hudson and Rosiland Hall.

-RTD-

Rosiland POV

[ Since Jil and Lil decide to take a break a little while, there's open door for me and I can't wait to get that opportunity! So, I decide to talk to Ms. Emmanuel and Mr. Lilnate03 about changing my character into a bad chick of Rugrats and this will be great for me and the Rugrats community!]

Rosiland sat down with her bosses, Emmanuel Hudson and Lilnate03 in the Divas Room about herself in the future. Rosiland had long curly blonde hair with pink highlight as she was wearing beauty make up. Rosiland was wearing a black and white dress with a pair of black high heels on.

" Hey Ms. Emmanuel and Mr. Lilnate03!" said Rosiland as she shook their hands.

" Hello!" smiled Emmanuel Hudson.

" Hey Rosie! What you want to talk to us about?" asked Lilnate03 as they all sat down.

" Well...I heard that The Deville Twins are taking a break so...I was thinking to come up with a new gimmick look for me to be the baddest Rugrats Diva for Fanfiction." said Rosiland.

" Well..you can't always listen to rumors about the girls possibly leaving." said Emmanuel.

" I know I was thinking I get more opportunity and I can Natalie on my side." said Rosiland.

" Actually... Me, Emmanuel Hudson, Celrock, TCKING12, and Nairobi Harper are planning a major big role character for Natalie. We are getting her training to become a better wrestler along with more opportunity of fanfiction stories. She will be training for several weeks with her professional trainer at her hometown." Lilnate03 tells Rosiland as she was shock as hell.

[ Wait what? You trying to build up Natalie to make her on top to be the #1 Rugrats Diva? Are you kidding me? Natalie barely done anything for the Rugrats community! You trying to replaced Both Jil and Lil for Nattie? That's Bullshit!]

" Nattie? Why her?" asked Rosiland.

" We trying to kill two bird in one stone. Natalie has the look, she has great ability along with Acting and modeling. If we can get her on top like you and the others girls. This will help the Rugrats Divas Division." Lilnate03 tells Rosiland as Rosiland fake smile.

[ Help the Rugrats Divas Division? Are you fucking kidding me! This is load of Bullshit! And I'm not buying it!]

-RTD-

Natalie POV

Natalie Bishop is being train in LA someone close at her hometown as she have the Author, Sean-Darren helping Natalie training as she was doing sit up. Sean-Darren was pushing Natalie to do better.

" Come on Nattie! You can do it! Let's go!" Sean-Darren yelled.

Once she was finished, Author, Sean-Darren and her husband, Chuckie Finester was cheering Natalie on.

Natalie [ Nickelodeon/Rugrats put me in this program with the Author, Sean-Darren. Sean-Darren was the one who gave Brandon and Hunter Oakley shot in Rugrats Fanfiction. Physically, I'm in the best shape of my life! Coming from my surgery and been hitting the gym and practice acting like crazy! I been on point so...I feel like I'm ready to get back out there and do this thing and have everything thrown at me. Chuckie and I been in a better place, since our argument were husband/manager and having kids. He's been there to support me and watch how my training going and umm...Everything been mellow it out!]

Sean-Darren was telling Natalie that she go up and he go -Darren was going under as Natalie was hopping up but...she mess up a little bit.

" Ugh! Why is it so difficult!" Natalie whinning. " I'm blowing up just like that." Natalie was fanning herself.

Natalie was wearing a grey shirt that say " Property of Rugrats community center Est. 2013" with a pair of black workout gym pants with pink and black sneakers. Natalie had her long red hair in a ponytail.

" We are going to be here for several hours, for several weeks to get you at the top." Sean-Darren tells Natalie Bishop.

" I'm ready! I'm ready to bring my A game." Natalie tells the Author, Sean-Darren as they was going back training.

-RTD-

Lil POV

[ Me and my sister, Jil are really happy of our love life. I'm back with Tommy while Jil got with Hunter Oakley. Me and Jil been busting our ass off for the Nickelodeon company and The Rugrats community! We started shooting our sequel of RGU along with doing other fanfics story. Rugrats/All Grown Up! is our life! We love the Rugrats fans as much they love us and we are so happy to be apart of it!]

Lil and Jil was backstage as they was about to head to their dressing room to change into their gear. Jil was wearing a sexy black dress with black high heels on as she had her dark Burnette hair straight while Lillian has her long highlight Burnette hair in the ponytail as she was wearing an sexy silver glittering dress with a pair of white high heels on.

Jil and Lil was both rolling their suitcase together as they catch up with the other girls, Rosiland, Kimi, Starr, Cree, Hazel, and Erin.

" Hey girlie!" Lil say hey to all the girls.

"Hey boo!" Kimi said as she hugged both Jil and Lil as the other girls did the same. Kimi had her purple hair in two ponytails as she was wearing dark make up wearing a yellow top with black leggings and boots.

Rosiland had her long blonde with pink highlight in a pony tail as she was wearing a see through black blouse with a pair of white leggings and black high heels on.

Hazel Levine had her blonde hair in a high ponytail with make up. Hazel was wearing a sea-green sexy dress with black high heels on.

Starr Pickles had her long blonde hair curl up as she was wearing blue eye-shadow with some lip gloss. Starr was wearing a sexy blueish-white blouse with a pair of black Capri's pants with a pair of white heels on.

Cree had long auburn brownish-black curly hair with make up. Cree was wearing an camouflage shirt that say " John Bouchie" in red writing with a black mini skirt and a pair of black high boots on.

Erin was wearing her black and white bandanna blouse with black mini short pants and a pair of black high heels on. Erin had her long black hair curl up as wearing beauty make up.

" What's up guys?" Jil asked.

" Have you two heard about Natalie getting into upcoming stories lately?" Rosiland asked.

" What?" Both Lil and Jil.

" Seriously? Natalie haven't done shit to deserve to have her own story!" Jil argue.

" That's what I say! Now, she saying on Instagram that she is a better person/diva and everyone hating on her." Rosiland said.

Jil-[ This is fucking ridiculous! How the hell Natalie gets a opportunity! She doesn't even fucking deserve it! Me and the other girls busted our ass off while Nattie just taking off 2 1/2 year break! She can't wrestle or act! So...Why the hell is she here?]l

" We been here longer and be on mostly on the Rugrats Fanfiction while Natalie been busy getting all the fame and glory like she did shit!" Hazel said.

" She told me that she will be busy training in Rugrats community center." said Jil.

" Looks like the girl likes to lie like a bitch!" Lil laughed.

Jil[ Why the hell Natalie lie to my face! ]

" None of us have private coach or opportunity like that." said Rosiland as they all shook their head No.

" No." They all said.

Jil[ We have this amazing high tech insane developed program! Rugrats community center has the best coaches, equipment, and the best acting teachers. Instead, I went to camp Nick, and other gyms. I would do anything to go to Rugrats community center. But...Natalie do not want to train there is my problem.]

" But..She getting a private coach is very odd." said Rosiland as the girls agree.

Starr spoke on what she has to say about Natalie without being negative because that's not her at all, " Once she get that opportunity... She still have to prove herself to everyone along with putting the work to do it and she have this amazing trainer. When she gets here...She going to have to prove it."

Cree have say something about Natalie because she don't like no one taking her spotlight, " Even when she don't go to Rugrats community center she is not going to tell us anything."

" How you going to learn acting/wrestling matches if you have one coach?" Jil question as she was laughing about Natalie.

Lil[ Everyone deep down wishes they can move up to another level.. I been training 8hrs a day if not more, Being on the road driving to the next town, waking up and working out, and being in the Fanfiction stories, in the ring and etc. I gave up my personal life for the Nickelodeon/Rugrats Universe... What is she giving up?]

Lil started speaking what she thinks about also, " In the end if you want respect from your coworkers to be in Fanfiction stories or in the ring with, you going to have to go out there train and your dues." Lil said as she flip her hair.

" I don't think she care about our respect, all she cares about to have the company in her hands." Hazel said as she rolled her eyes as she was annoyed of Natalie.

" That's what pissing me off! You get to have you're personal trainer blah, blah, blah! Like none of us have, it's cool but, you still have to work on yourself." Kimi said.

Kimi[ I been here in the Rugrats Divas division for years and finally got here where I am. You get to be home every single day to train there? You have the easiest? Natalie has the easiest career I've ever witnesses!]

Erin was getting really pissed off, " That red hair bitch is getting on my last nerve with her catchphrase, " All Red Everything!" Who cares about you have pretty red hair! That don't mean a damn thing!"

" Nattie should thank god she has a pretty face other that she will have nothing." Jil said.

As all the girls nod their head and was very upset of Natalie push into Rugrats Divas Division.

-RTD-

Jil and Lil POV

Jil and Lil were waiting on their boss, LilNate03 along with Ms. Celrock as they was watching on a flat screen TV about Nickmania Divas Tag Team match as it was a picture of Jil and Lil on the right as they were going to face Myeshia Taylor and Erin Jacobs on a upcoming Sunday. Lil and Jil was talking about their looks on screen.

" oh my gosh! Look at my boobs, it's hugemongus!" said Lil as she face Jil. " Lol at them lately." Lil was pointing out her sister's boobs.

" I know! It's crazy how my boobs look." Jil replied.

Jil was wearing a black hairband that say " Jil Mode" in red writing with a red sport bra with black trim around it with red cut up sport pants and a pair of red and black boots that say " Jil Mode" in white writing

Lil was wearing a black snapback hat with red trim around it that say "Fearless Lillian" in red and white writing with a red sport bra with black trim that say " Fearless Lillian" in white writing with a pair of red sport panties with a pair of long black sock that say " Fearless Lillian" in white writing and a pair of red Nike shoes.

Mr. LilNate03 and Ms. Celrock found the girls as they was going to talk to them.

" Hey! There's the Twin Magic." said Lilnate03.

" We were waiting on you." said Lil as her and Jil was on their cellphone probably on Instagram or Snapchat.

" We are very sorry ladies!" Celrock smiled as Lil grin.

Lil[ For all the girls that work damn hard of fanfiction... You are giving the girl special treatment who don't want to act or wrestle? Do you want to go back having suck fanfiction stories that nobody wants to read? This is so sad. And it almost wants me to stay because like...you are not going to destroyed the Rugrats Divas Division!]

Lil spoke up about the Natalie Bishop problem which really bugs her a lot, " Is it true about Natalie?" Lil questioned as she gave both Lilnate03 and Celrock the look as Lilnate03 started laughing. " Because... Rosie told us that you guys got her a personal coach to train her for six weeks."

" This is why I love the Rugrats Divas locker room try to make that statement what Rosie said." said Lilnate03.

Lil and Jil cross their legs as they both stare at them while Lil spoke, " There's always gossip but...is it true?"

" Yes she training for California for six weeks." Celrock answered. " She needs dedicated and more training."

" Great! That's why she needs to go to the Rugrats community center." Lil tells Celrock.

" True." Celrock said.

" She been in the company from quite a while now." Jil added.

" We understand that ladies but...We have other plans and other ideas for her." Celrock explained to them both.

Lil rolled her eyes as she was annoyed of Natalie already, " You two want her to take my spot?"

" How can anyone take you're spot?" Lilnate03 asked Lil. " We can still get you to sign that contract."

Lil[ Nickelodeon/Rugrats community came back with the contract for me and Jil and offering us an amazing deal! At the end of the day...It's not about money, I want to keep making history for Nickelodeon/Rugrats Universe, I'm here to make legacy! And I'm starting to go in that conclusion that I'm going to really make a big mistake by both Lilnate03 and Celrock that I'm not resigned it.]

Jil was telling her sister, Lil to watch the match on TV with Jil's soon to be husband, Hunter Oakley as he was fighting Rosiland's big brother, Brock as Brock did the suplex on Hunter which bump his head on the mat really hard as Lil gasped.

" Omg!" Lil was in shock as she covered her mouth.

" That was really bad." Jil said.

" I know! But...He is you're soon to be husband." Lil laughed.

" You are a bitch." Jil tells Lil as she on her phone while Lil was laughing.

-RTD-

Natalie POV

At Los Angeles... Chuckie and Natalie was chilling at home alone as Chuckie was putting ice on a bag for Natalie as she was sitting down on the couch.

" Are you okay?" Natalie asked Chuckie.

" Yea, I'm fine just these damn ice." Chuckie replied.

" My torso is so torn up." Natalie tells Chuckie as she was bruise up really bad.

Natalie [ There's no comparison between Nickelodeon/Rugrats Fanfiction or any kind of work out exercise. I mean...If you step up into a ring or get a Fanfiction spotlight... You get blown up. My body is in shock.]

Chuckie sat down on the couch beside Natalie as he was wearing red tank top with blue jogging pants and a pair of tennis shoes. Chuckie gave his wife the bag of ice as he put on her torso while she was talking to him.

" I'm like...freaking out! I'm busting my ass and training and I'm bruised all over and there's so much to learn. My trainer, Mr. Sean-Darren everything he does say it's easy Nattie." Natalie was upset.

Chuckie hold his wife hand as he talk to her, " This guy is dope! What makes him dope, he's confident and he's positive. You can do it, I know you can do it so, why can't you do it."

Natalie [ It's very easy for Chuckie to sit here and give me that pep talk but...Not only I put my ass through the ringer but...I'm beat down. I'm just feeling kind of a little bit defeated.]

Natalie was just thinking as she spoke, " This is just the beginning!"

" Good! Stop getting bruises because they going start calling the police." Chuckie laughed.

" We really need to invest more ice." Natalie said as they both laughed.

-RTD-

Rosiland/Starr POV

Rosiland Hall rode with her other bestie, Starr Pickles with her fiancée, Zack Whrenburg as Zack was driving his black jeep as Starr was on the passenger side and Rosiland was in the back. It was night time as they went a place to find something for Rosie new gimmick look.

"And we are here!" Zack was making silly voice as Starr just shook her head and laughed.

" I'm a little freak out!" said Rosiland.

" If you're freak out, I'm terrified." Zack tells Rosiland.

Rosiland [ Zack and Starr are joining me for a sex shop!] Rosiland was feeling scared.

Rosiland had her blondish hair with pink highlight fix up as she was wearing a white dress with black heels with a black jacket.

Starr dyed her hair brown but she has aubrum hair mix with blondish-brown as she was wearing a short yellow top with blue diem jean and a pair of sneakers.

And Zack was wearing a black hat with a grey shirt with dark jeans and a pair of polo boots with his black and grey leather jacket.

Rosiland was walking in the middle as she was holding Starr's hand while Zack had his hand in his coat pocket.

" We need to stay cool and be focus." Rosiland tells both Zack and Starr.

" Alright." said Zack.

" Why am I holding you're hands?" Starr questioned as Rosiland laughed as Starr let go of Rosiland's hand as she got beside Zack. " Why are we holding hands?"

Rosiland [ Nickelodeon/Rugrats Universe has always looking for something fresh. I really feel like this dominatrix idea will change my character.]

Zack, Starr, and Rosiland look inside the sex shop as they all gasped.

" Oh hell naw!" said Zack.

" Oh my." Rosiland got freak out.

Rosiland [ I really want to study this like an actress kind]

A guy employee was showing and teaching Rosie how to use a whip as it was making wip sound which both Zack and Starr flinch and Starr was behind Zack.

Rosiland [ I do believed that there are a little dominatrix inside of Rosie.]

The employee guy and Starr was helping Rosiland to put on this sexy black high heel boots to see how it feel on her. Rosiland was squatting to see how the boots fit.

" " Can I pick you up Starr and pretend body slam you?" asked Rosiland as she lift up Starr as Starr was freak out.

" Whoa! Rosie, you better not drop me." said Starr. " I will kill you." Rosiland sat Starr down as they both laughed but the Employee was showing her more stuff.

They all saw a bunch of masks and other equipment as Zack was freak out, " Whoa! Snap!"

Rosiland was trying out different mask on and especially animal mask. Rosiland was trying to take the mask off as the employee was helping her.

"" I'm feeling like, cliosophic." said Rosiland.

Rosiland [ I want to prove myself to the Rugrats Universe with one dimensional. But everything feels weird.]

" I want to rethink about this a little bit." said Rosiland until she find something that has a tail fur with a pointing thing. " What's that? In want this for my cat."

" That's not what it's for." said the employee guy.

" What's it for?" Starr asked But Rosiland keep on talking.

" No, my cat they love stuff like this." said Rosiland as the employee guy got closer to Rosie and was whisper to her.

" It's a butt plug!" The guy answered.

" Oh damn! Damn, I just figure it out what it is." Zack was talking loud as Starr gasped and had her mouth open.

-RTD-

Lil POV

Lil was Phoenix, AZ at night having dinner with her mother, Bettye Deville at a fancy restaurant called " Fattoria North" Lil was looking very beautiful have on some beautiful make up. Lil was wearing a black dress with a very expensive blue jacket with a pair of black pair of heels on as she have her long Burnette with blonde highlight very curly while her mom, Bettye had her hair done wearing a white top with a nice black pants with a pair of black heels on.

Lil was telling the nice waitress thank you for having their table ready.

" Thank you!" said Lil.

" You welcome!" The waitress replied.

Lil and her mom, Betty's was sitting down as Lil was talking to her, " You can sit by the heater mom."

" This is very nice!" said Bettye. " How's everything going?"

" Good." Lil answered. " It's so busy."

" You been busy and really tired?" her mother, Bettye asked as Lil nods her head.

" I feel like...Being a Rugrats diva is more toward the end than the beginning." Lil said.

" Well...My biggest thing to you that you been working for Nickelodeon/Rugrats company when Rugrats first started. All this hard work you don't want walk away from it." Bettye was understanding her daughter, Lil.

" Right. I been giving opportunity about hosting it." Lil said.

" Have you talk contract? Is it one year or three years? Is it a guarantee contract? You know you go in there and mess something up like...Time out! No!" Bettye was giving Lil some advice. " Always remembered and appreciated the foundation that Nickelodeon/Rugrats gave you. Without that foundation... You would not have this great opportunity you are right now. "

Lil[ My goals has always been like be the next version Hilary Duff or like Kennan and Kel. But...The female version. Because... When you do that, the other doors open. So...Why am I leaving this?]

" What do it always say " Don't bite the hand that feed you"?" Lil asked her mom.

" Yea. And don't for the bridge either." Her mom, Bettye added.

-RTD-

Rosiland/CeCe POV

At Tampa, FL.. Rosiland Hall was over CeCe and Dil's nice home as she was them playing with their cats with Dil and CeCe. Rosiland was recording Dil as he was having the feather at Rosie cat and Dil and CeCe cat.

CeCe was due any day now as she have a big round belly. CeCe have her brownish-red hair in a jerry curl as she was wearing a yellow and white sun flower dress.

Dil had a low oranage hair cut as he was wearing a black tank top which he was showing off his muscle off with black jogging pants and a pair of tennis shoes.

" Smile baby!" CeCe say to the cats.

" Oh! They are so cute!" Rosiland said as the door bell ring and Rosie answer the door for them which it was for Rosiland.

" Hi!" Rosie said.

" Hello!" said a woman with blonde hair named " Amber" and she is a dominatrix.

" I'm Rosiland Hall." Rosie shook her hand.

" Nice to meet you! I'm Amber." The woman replied.

" Thanks for coming over." said Rosiland.

" You welcome." Amber replied.

Rosiland [ Today is huge! I'm having a dominatrix coming over my friends, CeCe and Dil's home. Since me and Dil are partner for the Nickelodeon/Rugrats company. I'm going to know my stuff!]

" I'm hearing impaired so when you're talking, I can read lips." The woman Amber say to Rosiland.

" That's okay." Rosiland said as she walk her to CeCe and Dil's living room as Roland CeCe turn around and they were wasn't pleased about it.

Rosiland was still talking to Amber about her new character look, " I just want to do something that make the Nickelodeon/Rugrats go wow!" said Rosiland as Amber nods her head as she stare at Dil Pickles.

" Let's use him as an example." said Amber As she and Rosie walk toward Dil and CeCe at the kitchen as Dil was sitting on the kitchen counter as Amber was asking him a question. " If you were dominated by her..."

" I will call the police." Dil answered as Rosiland, Amber and CeCe laughed at him.

" You will call the police." Amber laughed. " You're a schmuck! If you would be dominated by her if she would have told you that if she was going to far, the guy would have a word."

" It better not go too far before I break Rosie." CeCe laughed.

CeCe[ I'm really glad that Dil volunteer to help out Rosie but...If Rosie trying to find a way to stal my man...I will have to cut that bitch! No one steals my man from me. End of discussion!]

" So...I will to pretend to be a cat for 20mins?" Dil asked Rosiland as her and CeCe started laughing.

" Just let her finished what she has to say." said CeCe.

" How we start?" Rosiland asked Amber.

" He has to sit like a cat." Amber answered. " Sit! Now." Amber tells Dil.

" Sit like a cat?" Dil questioned.

" Yes." Amber answered. Dil and CeCe both busted out laughing

" Oh come on!" said Rosiland as her and Dil was sitting on the floor as Rosiland was holding a feather in front of him.

" Now what?" Dil asked.

" Do what a cat do." Amber tells Dil as she spank Dil with a whip as Dil wasn't very happy about it as Rosiland and CeCe can tell in his eyes.

" This is not what I expected." said Dil.

CeCe[ I can in Dil's eyes that he is very pissed off and it won't take long to set him off in extreme.]

Amber push Dil to the ground as she start spanking him with the whip, " You have to push him like that and start spanking him."

Dil got up as Rosiland was talking to Amber, the dominatrix as CeCe know he was upset when he was walking away in the kitchen getting his car keys.

" Hey! Where are you going?" asked Amber.

" Dil." Rosiland calls his name.

" Babe, come back!" CeCe calls Dil as she was following him along with Rosiland and the Amber women as they were going in the garage.

" Dilly, please don't go." CeCe beg him.

" Dil, I'm sorry!" Rosiland apologized but Dil went in his black and red jeep as CeCe was opening the door as Dil tells CeCe to close his door.

" Close my door." Dil tells CeCe. " I need to leave."

CeCe was getting in the jeep as she told both Amber and Rosie to give them a minute as they nod their head.

Dil was driving back as he was about to pull out of the drive way as he was talking to his wife.

" Babe, get out of my car please. I need to leave now away from that dominatrix bitch and you're some call fucking friend!" Dil tells CeCe.

" Can we talk about this?" CeCe asked.

" Not now CeCe, I need to leave now." Dil tells CeCeagain.

" Promise me you are coming back home so...We can talk about this later?" CeCe asked him.

" I promised." Dil kissed CeCe tenderly as he told her to be careful with their child she is caring as CeCe hooded as she got out the jeep as Dil took off.

" He's really pissed off. " CeCe tells Rosiland.

Rosiland start calling Dil on her cellphone as he answered.

" What you want!" Dil yelled.

" This isn't supposed to be a drama thing." said Rosiland as Amber told Rosie to tell Dil to quit being a Drama Queen.

" Here's the thing, I'm a tag team champion! I'm not purring like a cat!" Dil yelled at phone as Rosiland have him on speaker as Amber yelled while CeCe wasn't pleased either as she will have to agree with her husband.

" It was funny!" said Rosiland as she hung up on the phone with Dil.

Rosiland[ Dil is freaking out what I am doing. I'm going to keep on trying because Rosie you are a dominatrix!]

Rosiland was still doing the dominatrix thing as CeCe was watching Rosie getting spank by a dominatrix as it was disturbing for Carmichael came in as she open the door calling CeCe and Rosiland's name.

" CeCe! Rosie!" Susie call their name.

" Hey Susie!" Both Rosiland and CeCe said.

" What are you doing?" Susie asked as she was looking weird in the face seeing Rosiland getting spank by a dominatrix.

" I'm doing some dominatrix stuff." Rosiland answered.

" Oh." Susie was still feeling weird about it.

Amber was tieing up Susie as Rosiland and CeCe was in shock about it and Susie was sort of piss a little.

Rosiland [ I mean I honestly don't know how to handle all of this. If this what dominatrix going to be doing...I don't think all of this is good for my new character.]

Amber was leaving as she told them bye as Rosiland, Susie, and CeCe fake smile and say bye to her. Rosiland close the door as she took a deep breath.

" Okay! That was weird!" Rosiland finally admitted it.

-RTD-

Cree/Paige POV

Cree Carmichael and Paige Belvis pulling up from a restaurant in LA as Cree was driver and Paige was looking in the back as she told Cree to pull back some. Cree and Paige got out the car.

Cree had her brownish-black hair weave fix up in curls as she was wearing make up. Cree was wearing a black and white expensive jacket with a nice black top with a white mini skirt and a pair black heels on as she looks stylish as ever.

While Paige was wearing regular clothes with a black hat, a black jacket with a grey shirt with jeans and tennis shoes.

" This is great!" said Paige.

" Nail it!" Cree added as they was talking about Cree's pretty white Ford Jeep.

" You need to teach me your way, Yoda." said Paige as her and Cree both laughed as they went inside as Lil spotted them.

" Hey guys!" Lil say hey to both Paige and Cree as Lil was seating with Zack, Starr, Rosiland, and Rosiland's boyfriend, T.J Hart. T.J is Nickelodeon Superstar wrestler. T.J family were big time wrestler for WWE of the Hart Dynasty. T.J has short blonde hair, he has blue eyes with a nice grin of smile. T.J was wearing a grey Alabama jacket with blue diem jeans and a pair of white Nike Air Force 1 shoes.

Everyone was greeting and hugging each other. Once everyone sat down Rosiland started the conversation as they started listen to her.

" So..I just met with a real life Dom and really freak me out and mostly Dil." said Rosiland as Starr was making faces as she was about to laughed so hard.

" Not a dominatrix, but a complete weirdo. That's why I didn't volunteer to do it." said T.J

" yes." Rosiland agree with her boyfriend.

" Did you guys go see?" Lil asked.

" No, the dominatrix came over to Dil and CeCe home and Dil couldn't take it no more." said Rosiland.

" That's my brother." Starr laughed as they all started laughing.

" Wait! A dominatrix came to Dil and CeCe's house?" Paige asked.

" I don't think the dominatrix thing is me." said Rosiland. " I don't want to do something that's not me."

" Well...you use it in the ring or fanfiction with wip and chains and I think it will be a good look for you." said Lil. " Make it you're own."

" yea." Rosiland was eating.

" Make it you're own." Lil said.

" I don't want you to go. So...Natalie posted something on her instagram page?" Rosiland asked.

Cree was making a commented about Natalie, " Oh! Shade! Shade! Shade!"

Paige[ So..Natalie posted something about being a lion and us being sheep. Really? This whole situation annoyed me because Natalie doesn't know the meaning of hard work! So many women wants to be in our position and we stuck with someone who doesn't give a damn about anything! We put our Rugrats fanfiction first, she doesn't! She put her red hair first!]

Cree was questioned everybody about Natalie, " Where her mind at right now?"

T.J was laughing as he was on his phone as he was on Instagram as he saw Natalie posted that say " A lion doesn't concerned the opinion of a sheep." " Oh my gosh." he said.

" If you want to fucking be here...Go down to Rugrats community center!" said Paige.

" Like...She been developmental, I'm sorry you can't go to developmental and still can't do a headlock or act well. What creative ability she had to stand on?" Cree was asking a questioned as Paige agree with her.

" Yea. That's what I'm saying." said Paige as Starr wants to speak about it.

" I feel like...there been so much shade. Regardless what we feel about the Natalie situation, she still going to come back if that what they want, she going to put right over." said Starr as Lil and Paige was taking a sip of their wine. " Talking shit is not going to do anything."

" We are not talking shit so let me correct that." Cree added.

" I feel like it is bullshit!" Starr was telling Cree.

" Why?" Cree asked.

" Because I never hear you say that to her." Starr answered.

" Well..you should call her and tell her that." Cree was on her phone getting an attitude.

" Why you being defensive? I'm just speaking my mind." Starr was telling Cree.

" Alright! Alright!" Cree was tuning Starr out.

Starr[ I'm just blown away how everyone attitude towards Natalie. I think they are just upset and jealous of the position and the opportunity.]

" It's a lot going on with everyone" said Rosiland then Cree still has to finished her words out and being half ass smart and being bullshit.

" This is not talking bullshit, this is call preparing notes!" Cree said as Zack was trying to shut her up but everyone got quiet as they just upset.

-RTD-

Los Angeles...

Natalie Bishop and her husband, Chuckie Finester went back to the place where Natalie was started training at with the Author, Sean-Darren.

" How's everyone this morning?" Natalie asked.

" Good! How about yourself?" Sean-Darren asked Natalie.

" Umm...a little bit sore." Natalie answered as she was wearing her black shirt that say " Rugrats: Dynamic trio" which it was a fanfiction story by Celrock. with black sweatpants and a pair of tennis shoes.

" That's okay, you will get better at it." Sean-Darren promised her.

Natalie [ I have another training session today, but...my head will not regain. I'm like...here we go, this what you here for so buck up and get it together.]

Natalie was practice doing the leapfrog moves but, she was slacking as Chuckie notice it.

" What's wrong? Do you want to go back to it or try something new?" Sean-Darren asked.

" I don't know." Natalie said.

" Come on, let's go!" Sean-Darren tells Natalie. " Let's go! Forget everything else you doing great! You was doing great when you come training everyday. I'll give you a break to clear you're mind."

Natalie got out the ring as Chuckie follow her outside wearing his grey cap with a grey tank top with black jogging pants with tennis shoes.

" What's going on?" Chuckie asked Natalie.

" I don't know! I'm here, and I want to be here you know. I know I'm here in day 6. But, I know that I should feel like picking up like wildfire. You know everything I do everything I do in my life I been good at it. So..this is stressful." Natalie tells Chuckie.

" Do you think that Lilnate03, Celrock, TCKING12, Nairobi Harper or any of the Authors pick it up day one? You are a rookie, my thing is that you was loving it so...what's going on?" Chuckie asked his wife.

" I don't know, I'm letting these girls getting in my head." Natalie answered.

Natalie [ I have hear a lot of talk that the girls are not happy because I'm getting this opportunity to train.]

Flashback...

Natalie was in the car as she on the phone with Starr Pickles as she had her on speaker.

" What's up." said Natalie.

" I just felt like it was a bunch of unnecessary hate." said Starr.

" Why they getting mad at me? It's the company that want me to do this." Natalie questioned.

" That's what I said!" Starr was agreeing with Natalie.

Chuckie was asking Natalie a question, " What is you're motivation?"

" I want to be the best Rugrats diva there is, and for my entire red nation, my fans who have been there for me since day 1. They support me for all my journey. I want to do it for them." Natalie tells Chuckie.

" You let them in you're head, forget about the girls." Chuckie tells his wife, Natalie.

" You're right." said Natalie as both her and Chuckie went back inside for Natalie to train some more.

Sean-Darren was ready as he talk to her, " You good?"

" I'm good! Let's get back training." Natalie tells him as they started back training.

Natalie [ What is going on! I'm not letting these girls, these energy vampire suck the life out of me.]

-RTD-

Jil POV

It's Nickelodeon Raw and Jil was putting on make up as she was talking to John Bouchie and Peter Albany as they were getting ready their match tonight.

" Do you guys know what time we start tonight?" Jil asked.

" 4:30. " Peter answered.

" Okay. That's what I thought." said Jil as she turn around and saw Nairobi Harper as she gave her a big hugged. Nairobi was wearing a beautiful green dress with a pair of black heels as she had her hair in a ponytail.

" Hey!" said Jil.

" Hey Jillian! You mind I talk to you?" Nairobi Harper asked.

" Sure!" Jil replied as they walk away to talk private conversation.

" Okay. I went to do an appearance with Natalie in Orlando, FL. and...she was telling me how you girls were doing gossip on her." Nairobi was telling Jil.

Showing a flashback of Nairobi Harper as she was sitting down talking to Natalie Bishop along with Reggie Rocket as Natalie was telling them her problems with the other Rugrats Divas.

" The girls went ham on me." Natalie said.

" I wasn't there but, I heard it in their vibe." Reggie was telling Nairobi Harper.

" They found out that I'm training in LA and they don't think I deserved the opportunity." Natalie tells them.

Once Nairobi Harper tells Jill Deville, she rolled her eyes as she was annoyed and piss of Natalie.

" Now, I was completely by surprise." said Nairobi Harper.

" Right." Jil was listening to her.

" I just want to know what's going on." Nairobi Harper telling Jil.

Jil[ Do you have any respect for business? Natalie can go Fuck herself! I find this damn pathetic, we have a Rugrats Diva decided to play the victim and say poor me, poor me. These girls are being mean.]

Jil was telling Nairobi Harper her side of the story, " One little thing happened and it become a huge chaos! Nattie told me that she was going to Rugrats community center and I was really impressed about why she is going to Rugrats community center?"

" She told me that she told you guys from the beginning that she was training in LA." Nairobi Harper said.

It was another flashback as Natalie was telling both Nairobi Harper and Reggie Rocket everything.

" I told everybody! I was going to tell you guys last week, I will see you guys in six weeks and they was asking me that am I going to Rugrats community center and I told them no, I will be training in LA. That's all they need to know!" Natalie tells them as they agree with her.

" She told me LA." said Nairobi Harper.

" She told me Rugrats community center and I was really impressive! Just be honest!" said Jil. " If you want to be the next big star, you want to do photo shoot then...go do it."

Jil[ I look at Natalie and I think to myself. You don't care about our business! Instead you want fame! Nickelodeon/Rugrats is not a stepping stone in Hollywood, this is the main event!]

" I'm so pissed off right now." Nairobi Harper tells Jil. " I'll tell you why, I feel like she totally played me."

" You saw when I first came right?" Jil questioned Nairobi Harper as she nods her head. " My number one concern was getting the respect of the Rugrats Divas circle. And I look at her and I see that she don't want that."

" Right." Nairobi Harper agrees with Jil.

" And all of us look at each other as family! If you can't see that then, you have no business to be here! I'm done with her." Jil tells Nairobi Harper as Nairobi calms her down as they was walking to the dressing room.

-RTD-

Rosiland/Erin POV

Rosiland Hall was walking backstage as she was wearing a black jacket that has bedazzled, diamonds, and pink hearts on her jacket as she was looking stylish.

Zack Whrenburg and Erin Jacobs spotted Rosiland as they was giving her compliment about her outfit.

" You got me mesmerized girl!" said Zack as he was wearing a black cap with a black tank top that say " Zac-Man" in white writing as showing his buff muscular arms with the tattoes with a pair of black shorts and a pair of Nike black and white sneakers.

Erin was wearing a been and white top with a pair of white pants that has " ㈵6" "㈏0" on her pants all over as a design with a pair of white Nike shoes.

" Thank you!" Rosiland said as she was showing off the back of her jacket that has black feathers on it.

" That's beautiful girl!" Erin said.

" What you call it?" Zack asked.

" Umm...it's called seduction." Rosiland answered as she laugh.

" seduction? Got a whole new attitude! Damn!" Zack was just being funny which makes the girls laughed.

" Never seen like this?" Rosiland asked.

" This is a whole new look for you Rosie." Erin tells Rosiland.

" Thanks girl!" Rosiland thank Erin.

Rosiland [ I feel like a little bad ass! This is the Rosie I been this whole time! I feel strong, I feel confident! I think the Nickelodeon/Rugrats are ready for crazy cat Rosie!]

" Can I wear it?" Zack asked Rosiland as he was joking with her.

" You can wear it after the match." Rosiland laughed.

-RTD-

Total Divas POV

Natalie Bishop is backstage of Nickelodeon Raw wearing her sexy black dress with a pair of black heels on as she looks fierce with her fiery red hair.

Natalie [ Since Nickelodeon Raw...Nickelodeon/Rugrats wants me to come join events and meetings that I have to do. I have not seen the girls since I heard what they say about me, I don't know how exactly I'm going to handle this situation.]

Natalie saw Phil Deville as she gave him a big hugged.

" Hey!" Phil say to Natalie.

" Hey Phillip" Natalie said as she was happy to see him.

Jil spotted Natalie Bishop hugging and talking to her brother, Phil as she wasn't happy seeing her. Jil was wearing her short red top that say " Jil Mode" in black writing with red pants that was cut up and a pair of red and black boots.

Jil[ I see Natalie Bishop down there talking to my brother, Phil. I'm not a fake person and I'm not going to sit there or walk by her. Instead, I'm to say what's going on? There's definely an issue.]

Jil walk up toward Natalie as she Natalie was talking some guy that works for the Nickelodeon/Rugrats company. Instead of Jil say hey to her, she was getting to the point situation.

" This whole situation is really going on bullshit and this is really gotten out of hand." said Jil. "Leggit, I feel like you have to respect people of their own. And everyone allows to have their opinion you know what I mean?"

" I just know from what I heard everyone was saying stuff to me..." Before Natalie could finished, Jil was naming names.

" Reggie Rocket?" Jil questioned.

" No." Natalie shook her head.

" And Starr?" asked Jil.

" No, even more people." Natalie said.

" This is just childish to me, to have Nairobi Harper to pull me to the side and say I need to tell you something about the girls were talking about you and Lil and I'm like...why you involved into this?" Jil questioned.

Natalie [ The drama is too putty! It's like breaking a telephone.]

" You weren't there, so whatever Paige opinion, Cree opinion, Kimi opinion, Rosiland opinion, Hazel opinion, Starr or Eri opinion... You ask them for your opinion, they will tell you straight to you're face!" Jil tells Natalie.

Natalie [ I really want to kind of address to everybody, just because I know how the Rugrats Divas locker room is. And I'm going to go back in there and start handling my damn business!]

Jil walks away from Natalie as Natalie rolls her eyes and look away from Jil Deville.

Lil was getting ready for her match with her sister, Jil against Paige and Rosiland. Lil was walking backstage as she was wearing a black snapback hat that say " Fearless Lillian" wearing a black sort bra that say " Fearless Lillian" in white with red trim writing with bedazzled with red and black sport panties, long black sock that say " Fearless Lillian" in white writing and a pair of red Nike shoes.

Lil[ It's the Nickelodeon Raw before Nickmania! I'm so excited about my match tonight and on the other hand...I'm freaking out because Jil say she is not resigned it. And tonight I have to focus on me and put on an amazing match! Feeling that energy of the Rugrats fans, there's no place I rather be.]

After Lil and Jil beat Paige and Rosiland with Lil did the " Rack Attack" on Rosiland, Paige, Rosiland, Jil, and Lil walk toward Starr, Erin, Cree, and Kimi as they gave them a hugged.

" Great match ladies! That was one of the best match ever!" Kimi tells the girls.

" OMG girl! You guys kill it! You guys are thebombdotcom!" Cree the girls.

" I know Jil has baby fever right now but, I'm doing a lot of soul searching and I really just want to build this Rugrats Divas division so...I made a decision, I'm going to stay!" Lil tells the girls as they were happy and was excited for Lil.

" Wow! Congrats!" Starr tells Lil.

Lil[ I'm excited about staying and continued to grow this division. To be something so amazing, and worth remembering. To be with these girls who has passion to be Rugrats Divas! And passion to be on Rugrats fanfiction.]

" You girls kill it! And I'm so proud of you guys. That right there make it going up to another level!" Jil said.

Jil[ I'm so happy for Lil but, it don't make me want to stay! Lil Deville staying! But, Jil Deville isn't.]

" We work so damn hard and we all want to do this." said Lil.

" Right!" Kimi said.

" I know there been a lot of stuff with Natalie no offense for that bitch think she can get this Nickelodeon Divas title well...She got another thing coming! And I can't wait she step in the ring with me!" Lil tells the girls.

Natalie was walking towards the female talent locker room until she saw her friend, Reggie Rocket.

" You look so cute!" said Natalie as Reggie came up toward Natalie with her purple curly hair wearing her purple rocket shirt with black mini skirt and a pair of black boots. Reggie help Natalie as she fix her hair.

" I thought you left already?" Reggie questioned.

" No." Natalie answered. " I'm going to be walking in the lion death right now. You want to come with me?" Natalie ask Reggie as she help fix her hair.

" No, I'm ready to go bye-bye." Reggie replied with her funny tone in her voice.

" No, you can come with me." Natalie tells Reggie as she was begging her.

" No. Let me know how it goes." Reggie tells Natalie. " Get it boo!"

Natalie turns around as she laughed.

Natalie start walking toward the Rugrats Divas locker room.

Natalie [ People talking really bad about me, this is not what the locker room what supposed to be. We are in the dopeish job in the freaking world! A little opportunity what somebody else get is not what we were about!]

Meanwhile, The Rugrats Divas were sitting around talking as they were asking about Natalie.

" Did Natalie come up here yet?" asked Jil.

" Is she in the arena?" Hazel asked.

" She wasn't even looking at me or talk to me." Jil answered.

" That's so crazy!" Lil said.

" I bet the all red everything bitch is nervous and scared." Erin laughed.

Suddenly, Natalie Bishop shown up in the same room with the girls as they turn and stare at her and was very quiet and making rude faces except for Starr.

" Speaking of the devil." Angelica made a commented about Natalie.

" We were just talking about you." Jil was talking to Natalie as all the girls were stairing and mean mugging Natalie as she sat down.

" Awesome." Natalie was sarcasim.

" Why we just clear the air?" Starr asked the girls.

" You know you have to tell us why you are upset." Jil tells Natalie.

" No! But..." Before Natalie could finished her words out, Jil interrupted her.

" It's very confusing to everyone about what's going on like...leggit!" Jil said as the girls agree with her.

" I think anybody could agree if somebody or people sitting around just like...going ham on them." Natalie was telling the girls.

Paige Belvis wants to say something about Natalie as she going to let her know what she don't like about her, " I think it's you're stupid message that you are paranoid. Every time we say it, we say it to you're face but...instead you post something on instagram and you talk with Reggie."

" I don't think Reggie Rocket has anything to do with it." Starr was telling them.

" See! The whole negatively is insane!" Natalie said.

Kimi spoke as she made a comments about it, " We are not talking negative, we are actually having a great time."

Jamie was there as she making a comment about Natalie, " We been at work for ten hours and five days a week! You're five minute conversation!"

Natalie was looking around the room at all the girls like really?

Natalie [ I don't understand the emarcity! What is wrong with everyone! Why am I getting some much hate!]

" Being a Rugrats Diva is all powering women..." Natalie was talking as Cree, Summer, and Erin was looking at her like really?

Cree[ Bitch really? OMG! This bitch is talking all that shit like "Ug" people fuck with the wrong one! Natalie you are nothing! Nobody gives a care about you or you're All Red Everything crap!]

Hazel Levine was talking to Susie Carmichael as she cut Natalie off. " Remember that picture that she was whinning about?"

" We were talking about..." Natalie was talking to Starr as Starr cut her off.

" Yeah there was stuff that I didn't agree with." said Starr.

" We can all be fundamental, we can have an open debate!" Cree tells Natalie.

" Great! That's why..." Natalie got cut by Cree as she has something to say.

" Hang on! No, let me finished bo bo! I'm not going to sit here and waste my time on you!" Cree got up and was directly talking to Natalie as Natalie was trying to talk.

" This not what being a Rugrats Diva about." said Natalie.

" Hang on! Lil been busted her ass since Rugrats started as the girls agree with her.

" I think it's fucking ridiculous that you don't have to go down to Rugrats community center and have you're personal trainer in LA!" Erin tells of Natalie." That's lazy!"

" I'm really sorry that you guys are jealous of my success and don't wish for me to do better." Natalie tells the girls as Jil interrupted her.

" Jealous of you? You haven't done shit to prove to us that you a worthy for our Rugrats Divas division! If post something on Facebook, Twitter or on Instagram about being a Rugrats Diva and I will believe you! You only post shit about your photoshoot of " Shedz". Jil said.

" I'm going to keep busting my ass to get to where I need to be!" Natalie said.

" You been here in a few years and now you want to bust your ass!" Angelica ask Natalie. " I'm telling you that you don't know how to act or wrestle!" Then, Angelica walks off as Natalie while she was talking.

" Just be negative about me, and I'm going to keep on busting my ass until I get the top." Natalie tells the girls.

" Whatever bitch! Girlbye!" Cree snapped her finger and rolled her eyes as Natalie Bishop left them.

To Be Continued...

Soon my OC's Becky Faith Lynch, Seth Rollins, Sasha Vera Banks, and Si-Ray Gardner will make their debut on Rugrats Fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 2

Rugrats: Total Divas Bring it on!

Rosiland Hall instagram quote: We're So Close To Nickmania The Drama Is At About An 11 On A Scale Of 1 To 10.

Rugrats: Total Divas!

Episode 2: She Said, She Said

At the Staples Center in LA when all the girls were attacking on Natalie about how fake she is and take she gets a personal trainer and getting the special treatment which nobody has since everyone left. It was just Cree and Starr as Cree started talking about Natalie.

" I'm like so sorry that I waited the last seven minutes of hearing that bitch whinning!" Cree said as she have her arms fold.

" That was F-ck up!" Starr was telling Cree as she didn't appreciated how the girls treated Natalie as Cree was in shock and was rolling her eyes at Starr.

" I'm like so confused of you're argument right now." said Cree with her annoying voice. " I don't understand!"

Starr turns around as she was telling Cree about Natalie, " People has feelings! Everybody just jump on her throat and attacking her! We are supposed to have this sister bonding hood...That's not what I saw, I didn't like that."

" You can't be sticking up for someone that you don't have all the facts!" Cree tells Starr as Starr was looking like what?

" I do have all the facts! I know my relationship with her, If it would have happened to you or any of the girls...I would done the same thing! If someone was talking about you and what rumors wasn't true..I will stick up for you! Starr said.

Starr[ Nattie and I aren't the closest of friends but...She doesn't deserved to be attack! I think everybody is just acting like a bunch of kids.]

" Natalie has a brand and do other things. If the Nickelodeon company and The Authors support her behind it...Why we care?" Starr questioned.

Cree was rolling her eyes as she was moving her head and neck, " We don't care! That..."

" We do care!" Starr tells Cree as she was trying to explained to Cree the best way she can.

" Girl, I don't understand you. You need to get you're mind straight!" Cree tells Starr as she snaps her fingers at her. " GirlBye!" Cree told Starr as she walks off and leave Starr alone as Starr was disappointed of the girls for attacking Natalie.

-RTD-

Rosiland POV

It shows a match where Rosiland teams up with her boyfriend, TJ Hart along with Dil Pickles as they face Peter Albany, Jerry Carmichael, and was wearing a black sexy wrestling attire with a pair of black boots while TJ was only wearing a pink and white wrestling underwear attire that say " Hart Dynasty" on the back of the underwear with a pair of white knee pad a pair of white wrestling boots and Dil was wearing a green and yellow wrestling attire underwear with black knee pad and a pair of black boots.

Rosiland was in the ring with Licortwist as she going to lift him up and body slam him on the mat but...Instead, Licortwist use his licorice powers as he trip Rosiland as he made a pin on Rosiland and and TJ was very upset about their loss as Rosiland was in shock that Licortwist won as him, Peter, and Jerry celebrated their win.

Later backstage of Nickelodeon Raw...Lilnate03 and Nairobi Harper sat down backstage with Rosiland as they have some big news for her. Lilnate03 saw TJ walking around as he was all sweating on his bare chest and abs and was looking through his cellphone.

" Hey TJ! You taking off?" Lilnate03 ask him.

" Not yet, I gotta get some more workout done." TJ replied.

Rosiland [ Nickmania is the biggest event of Nickelodeon/Rugrats Fanfiction. Thousands of readers will be tuning in this amazing event, And I'm ready for this!]

" My big brother, Brock is going to be there." Rosiland got so happy.

" I know, and you're dad is coming in right?" Nairobi Harper tells Rosiland as Rosie was in shock.

" What?" Rosiland questioned. " My dad is coming?" TJ made that weird buck eye look as he was in shock too as well.

" Yea, we want to do a father and daughter autograph signing before the event starts." Lilnate03 tells Rosiland was she got so happy and excited.

" Are you serious? Thank you Mr. Lilnate03 and Ms. Nairobi!" Rosiland hugged the both of them. " This is awesome!"

Rosiland [ I can't even wrap my head the fact that Nickelodeon/Rugrats Fanfics wants to invited my dad on this main event!]

" This is the opportunity you been waiting for." Lilnate03 tells Rosiland as he smiled at her.

[ My dad have been some what apart of Nickelodeon/Rugrats fanfics over a decade!]

Nairobi Harper was telling the details of their job that her and Rosiland's father what they will be doing during the beginning of Nickmania, " You guys are doing 200 autographs sign off, We will go to the Nickmania show and then the after party of it. It's going to be a full glow weekend and that will make you're father happy." Lilnate03 say to Rosiland.

" That'll be cool for him, Rosie." TJ tells his girlfriend, Rosiland as she was smiling and was really excited about it.

Rosiland [ My dad made amazing huge process! Being accepted of Nickelodeon/Rugrats fanfics again! It's getting better! It's actually amazing!]

Rosiland gave her boyfriend, TJ a big hugged as TJ wrap his arms around Rosie's waist, " My Dad is coming to NickMania!"

-RTD-

Ontario, CA...

Jil Deville and Kimi Finester-Albany was coming out the Airport station in Ontario, CA when they run into some Rugrats as they was taking pictures with them.

Jil was wearing a grey blouse with blue diem jeans and a pair of black boots while Kimi was wearing a black cap that say " The Confederacy" in red writing as she was wearing a yellow tank top that has a purple kitty cat on it with black leggings and a pair of flip flop.

Jil and Kimi were talking as they was carrying their luggage.

" It wasn't that bad on the flight today." said Kimi.

" I just want it to be gone to NickMania." said Jil as she was fixing her hair.

" Yea." Kimi agree with Jil. " It's going to be crazy."

" Hey, are you going to Rugrats: Hall of Fame?" Jil questioned Kimi.

" Yea, me and Peter are suppose to be going." Kimi answered.

" What are you going to wear?" Jil asked Kimi.

" Idk...I guess like a normal dress." Kimi answered.

" OMG! I got this really cute red French..." Jil was talking about her dress until Kimi interrupted her.

" We got to wear gowns?" Kimi questioned Jil.

" And Black ties." Jil added as Kimi was in shocked as she didn't know that at all as Jil kept on talking. " Hunter is wearing a tux."

"What?!" Kimi questioned. " I thought it was optional?"

" No!" Jil made that weird look on her face. " This Hall of Fame is kind of like our Oscar."

Jil[ Before NickMania, it's the Rugrats: Hall of Fame. That's our huge Red carpet event along with Rugrats: Fanfiction Awards. The one time of year where you see all of us in gowns.]

" I didn't know! I really didn't wear that much gowns before!" Kimi said.

" I know! Which I probably already know that you don't have no heels." Jil questioned. " Hey, Cree and Summer has great style, have them to pick some dress out for you. Also we have this big tag match along with Lil and Paige and all eyes will be on you. If you don't show up in a pretty dress...I think the boss will get pretty Hot and angry." Jil tells Kimi.

" Wow! Isn't that optional." said Kimi.

-RTD-

Los Angeles, CA...

Natalie POV

Natalie and Chuckie Finester walks back in Natalie training performance where she meets up with the Author, Sean-Darren as she tells him good morning.

" Good Morning!" Natalie said.

" Good Morning." Sean-Darren tells Natalie back.

Natalie [ Okay, so I walk into training today and I can't help but be shaking up a little bit because of the girls.]

" So...How's Nickelodeon Raw?" Sean Darren asked Natalie.

" OH MY GOSH!" Natalie sat down as she tries to be calm the best way she can.

" Oh my go!" Sean Darren was mocking her with a smile on his face. Natalie was wearing her oranage Nickelodeon shirt with a grey jacket, black sweat pants and a pair of tennis shoes.

" The Company wants me to do an interview there and I say okay! Cool! And I went to confront the girls too right." said Natalie.

" Uh huh." Sean Darren nods his head.

" I went to go open my mouth and it was like...see ya!" Natalie tells her problems to the Author, Sean-Darren.

" Who cares! That's childish. Don't let them fear you." Sean-Darren tells Natalie.

" I don't care." said Natalie as she was laying on the floor.

" I know you care! That's the problem." said Sean-Darren. " You are lucky that there are some girls who isn't that good yet and be on most of Rugrats Fanfiction. If they didn't inspires of what you been working on trying to get to where you need to be then, they have interest in you to get in you're head and even that's not what they want to do. F-ck them haters! We are here to change the game and prove to these girls and everyone else that you will be on top!"

" Yes!" Natalie smiled as she grinned really hard.

" You are here to represent the Rugrats Nickelodeon company. You got big things to worried about." said Sean-Darren. " Let's tough it out and start training."

Natalie [ Going through NickMania week is extremely important for me to just shake off whatever negatively because I work for Rugrats/Nickelodeon. I don't work for none of these girls. So...I'm going to do a bomb ass job, and leave at that. Screw the haters.]

Natalie was working on her training skills as she flip Sean-Darren and got him on submission lock which got him tap out.

-RTD-

Phoenix, AZ...

The Deville POV

Lil was driving her 2015 blue car as her sister, Jil was in the car with her on the passenger side as they were gossiping. Lil was wearing her black and white dress with black high heels with black shades on while Jil was wearing a beautiful sparkling white top with white pair of leggings and white platform shoes.

" Okay, this is my cheap day." said Jil. " Should we do doughnuts?"

" Do you want one?" Lil pointed at the doughnut place as Jil was doing her claws at the window like a dog as she was playing around. " Driving by. I love doughnuts!" Lil said.

" Thank you for driving." Jil thank her sister, Lil.

" No problem, are you feeling okay?" Lil questioned as she was driving.

" I'm two weeks late." Jil answered.

" You what?!" Lil questioned as she turn toward Jil and was looking at the road as she driving on the highway.

" Two weeks late." Jil tells Lil again as she was smiling.

" Are you really?" Lil questioned.

" Yea, this is my first time being late." Jil tells her sister, Lil. " Almost a year."

" So crazy!" Lil said.

" How exciting! Hunter and I are just letting things go. And we just like...Whatever happend, happens." Jil tells Lil.

" Oh! There might be a baby in there grilling!" Lil smiled.

" Oh! My stomach, I hope I don't have a diarrhea." said Jil.

" Ewww! Jillian! You're so gross!" Lil tells her sister, Jil.

-RTD-

Tampa, FL...

Rosiland POV

Rosiland and TJ were at the house as they was at the living room. Rosiland was calling her pet cat, Max while TJ was playing video games.

" Aww! Look at him." Rosiland was getting her boyfriend, TJ attention as he turns around and look. Rosiland was wearing a grey sweater that say " Rugrats Fanfiction" in red writing with black leggings and a pair of black boots. While TJ was wearing a black hoodie jacket that " Hart Dynasty" in white writing with a pair of black shorts and was wearing a pair of white socks.

" You're panties smell like kitty litter." Rosiland was making a joke a she was holding her pet cat, Max who looks like one of those angry cats that you seen on TV. Rosie put her cat down as she was talking to her boyfriend, TJ.

" So...Dil talk to Klasky Cuspo about names or stuff?" Rosiland asked her boyfriend.

" Just needs some ideas and stuff." TJ said.

" Yea, I feel like..." Before Rosiland could finished her words out, her cell phone rings as it was her mother, Anna. " Hello?"

" Hey Rosie! Are you at home?" Her mother asked.

" Yes mam." Rosiland answered.

" Well...I have some bad news about Dadddy." Her mother, Anna tells her.

Rosiland [ So...My mom calls and tells me that the people at my dad's treatment center, and my father had a temper tantrum.]

" Okay mommy! I'll see you when you get here." Rosiland tells her mom as her boyfriend, TJ was wondering what's going on about her father.

Rosiland [ My father been in this amazing place and they really helping him by discovered who he really is! And now it's like...7 months and I'm like OMG! My dad is getting kick out of this place!]

Rosiland's mother, Anna Hall shows up at Rosie and TJ's door as Rosiland welcome her mom, Anna into her home as she gave her a big hugged.

" So...Where is he right now mommy?" Rosiland ask her mother.

" They call me at work today and say they can't put up with him anymore. Just be prepared for the yelling and screaming." said her mother, Anna.

" But...Yelling and screaming is not going to solve.." Before Rosiland could finished her words out, her mother interrupted her.

" I don't know how to get through that summon bitch." Her mother, Anna calls her husband.

" The thing now! We don't know what's going on with Dadddy." Rosiland tells her mother as they was in the kitchen and her mother was getting stressed out about it.

" I'm at my wits end with it, Rosie." say her mother, Anna.

" I know! I am too." said Rosiland. " Dadddy is at a road Brock right now. He will get through it." Rosiland was calming her mother down as TJ was non the middle of the conversation as he was feeling bad about too.

Rosiland [ We are so close to NickMania. I don't want to see my dad ruin his opportunity that he be waiting over a decade!]

Her mother, Anna shook her head as she was crying into tears, " I just...don't want to do it anymore." she said as Rosiland comfort her mother with a big hugged.

-RTD-

Phoenix, AZ...

The Deville POV

Jil and Lil was chilling at Jil and Hunter's as they started talking.

" Did you allow to to take pills?" Lil asked her sister, Jil.

" No." said Jil as she sat down beside her sister, Lil on the couch as she was holding the pillow on her lap and was being nervous.

" Aww well, that's what you get." said Lil. " What's wrong?"

" I start my period." Jil revealed to her sister, Lil.

" Aw man." said Lil.

" That makes me sad, it makes me sad." Jil look her sister in the eye.

" Easy trying to get pregnant." Lil said.

" I really did." said Jil as she looks away from her sister, Lil.

" Awww! Jil." said Lil as she was feeling bad for her sister.

" I know!" Jil said as she was trying to put a smile on her face as she wipe her tears.

" Jil don't cry." said Lil.

" No, it's fine." Jil was feeling down.

" You're crying! That makes me feel bad." said Lil.

Lil[ When I see Jil crying about not being pregnant... It like...shattered my heart! She really wants a child!]

Jil was really breaking down into tears as Lil tells her not to cry.

" Jil, don't cry." said Lil.

" I know! I'm going to keep messing my hormones because I will never have a child." said Jil.

" You're going to have a baby! It's going to happened." Lil tells Jil as Jil was taking a deep breathe.

" It was like our first scare in a year, I didn't want it to call a scare, Hunter say it's not a scare. I know that it's always like a obstacle." Jil said.

Jil[ I would of think two years ago with my period. I would of celebrated with Hunter. Okay it's going to happened. I actually thought that I might be pregnant.]

-RTD-

Hazel/The Deville Twins POV

Hazel Levine walk with Jil and Lil at the Java Lava Coffee shop as they go sit down and have some coffee together. Hazel was wearing a black tank top with a pair of blue diem jeans and a pair of black boots.

Jil was wearing a beautiful white jacket with a red tank top, black mini skirt and a pair of black heels on. And Lil was wearing a purple tank top with black leggings and a pair of tennis shoes as she was holding pink purse.

" Hazel, OMG! There's something that I have to tell you." said Jil. " We was at really nice dinner like eight of us and Lil goes it was the most biggest and I goes Lillian, it's more bigger." said Jil as Lil was laughing about it along with Hazel.

" Or it is just big." said Hazel. " What else going on."

" I'm just craving for a vacation." said Jil.

" OMG! I will would love to have a vacation." said Lil.

" Me too." Hazel replied.

" We should go to Italy, I will love to get pregnant in the fall." said Jil.

" I know you do gurl." Hazel replied.

" Well...I got my period so, maybe I will be." said Jil.

" You're time will come soon." Hazel tell her friend, Jil.

" After Hunter's neck surgery, do you think effect a man fertility?" Jil questioned Hazel.

" I've never heard of it." Hazel answered.

" I heard of it." said Jil.

" Yea, things like that we should worried about." said Lil. " It's our job."

" We are Rugrats Divas! We an handle it." said Hazel.

" I don't know if I will be fertile or not." said Jil.

" You need to quick being stress and worried about you being fertile or not. It's not a big deal! He get check, you get check. And it's easy and very organic with you're hand." said Hazel as she was laughing as Jil and Lil was laughing at it also.

" Hazelnut!" said Jil.

" Can you imagine if I use your eggs and Hunter seed it?" Jil questioned her sister, Lil as Hazel was in that shock mode.

" It will look like you."said Hazel.

" But, it will be Hunter and I child walking around." said Lil as they all busted out laughing.

-RTD-

Tampa, FL...

Rosiland POV

Rosiland and her father, Jim Hall was walking toward her car as she was having a conversation with her father.

" Just relax daddy okay?" Rosiland tells her father as they got in Rosiland car.

Rosiland[ So, I pick up my dad, And...I need to get in the bottom of what's going on. Because I fee like if you give him time he will explode!]

Rosiland was driving as her and her father, Jim was sort of quiet on the road. Rosiland speak first to her father.

" So, if everything is going to be okay?" Rosiland asked.

" Yea. It's good." said her father.

" So, there's nothing going on?" Rosiland questioned her father.

" There's always something going on." her father tells her.

" Yeah because if you damaging property there..." Before Rosiland could finished her words out, her father interrupt her.

" F-ck those people!" Her father cursed.

" Daddy, you have to tell them why you acting like this." said Rosiland.

Rosiland[ My dad pretending that nothing ever happened. He got kick out of treatment and if I ask too many questions...I'm going to get my head chew off.]

" Dad, getting invited to NickMania is a big deal! A very big deal." Rosiland tells her father.

" Have I took my Med?" her father asked.

" You already took you're med." Rosiland remind her father. " You took em."

-RTD-

Pheniox, AZ...

Hunter Oakley was driving in the car with his wife, Jil Deville as they were heading to the clinic to get tested. Hunter was whining all the way like a little baby toward Jil.

" Why you making me do this?" asked Hunter.

" At least yours is better, I have to do it in the stirrup. It's very uncomfortable and very not fun." Jil said.

" Do you want me to do a sexy dance before they do it?" asked Hunter.

" No!" Jil tells him.

" I will sing you're favorite music. " If you look but you can't touch! You keep dremin on stars above!" Hunter was dancing while he got both hand on wheel as Jil shook her head busted out laughing.

Jil[ Today! Me and Hunter are about to get our fertility check! Poor Hunter, he literally has to go in the bathroom And umm...Gosh, I don't know a professional way to say it.]

Jil gave her husband, Hunter a big kissed for good luck, " I wish I can be there to help you."

" No, you go and do your thing and let me do my thing." Hunter tells his wife, Jil.

Jil[ He has to...you know, get excited. Put it in the cup and they are going to check his..You get the idea.]

Hunter Oakley got out the exam room as he saw the camera guys standing there filming, " Okay,now that is weird." Hunter said as he started laughing.

-RTD-

Kimi/Cree/Paige/Summer POV

San Jose, CA...

Kimi Finester and Paige Belvis was calling both Cree and Summer's name as Cree and Summer was in Cree's jeep. Paige was wearing a black snapback hat with a black tank top with with black shorts and tennis shoes while Kimi was wearing a white top with a grey scarf around her neck with white mini skirts and a pair of white boots.

Summer Pickles had her long blonde hair in a ponytail as she was wearing a pink/white tank top with black leggings and a pair of black high heels with jewelry while Cree had her auburn hair straight with black shades glasses with make-up. Cree was wearing a black shirt that say "GirlBye!" on the front with pink and white writing with white leggings and a pair of white heels on.

" Hey!" said Summer as she was on her cell phone.

" Hey boo!" Cree say hey to both Kimi and Paige. " How's you're party!"

" It was good!" Paige and Cree was shouting at the same time just to be funny about while Kimi and Summer busted out laughing.

As the girls go in the car good, Cree was driving while Paige was in the passenger side and Kimi and Summer was in the back seat of the car. Cree has something major big to tell the girls.

" Girls, I don't won't to get you wired but...It was Starr that told Natalie what we were saying!" Cree revealed as Paige, Kimi and Summer was in shock about it. " Yea."

Paige[Starr, you don't have to be a backstabber bitch!]

" That's fucking childish!" Paige said.

Summer[Starr, how could you! You going to back stab you're own friends and family? That's something what Angelica, me, and Cree would do! Starr always starts problem and be this goody girl all the time! Starr is a BITCH!]

" I have no problem calling up on her but, I think now when she realize that it will bite her in the ass!" Cree said as the girls agree with Cree.

" Right! Starr has always been trouble! Even when me and Tommy were dating." Kimi.

" Starr needs to mind her f-cking business and do what she do best...Go suck Zack's little D-k!" Summer said. " Whore!"

" Damn gurl! You went too far." Cree laughed.

" That's how you do it! You have to put a bitch in her place!" said Summer.

Summer [ This don't make fucking sense! How the hell are you going go behind someone back and be sticking up for someone who don't care about this business! This is Rugrats community! Starr and Natalie are just lucky that they got hired from Fanfiction...Otherwise, Klasky Cuspo and the Authors wouldn't give a damn about them! I mean have seen the story, " Zack and Starr Forever Love? It's whack! And people so obsessed with them as they call them " Zarr"! To all the Readers, Fans, and etc...GROW DA F-ck UP! It's SummerTime!]

To be continued of part 2 of "She said, She said" episode! Hope you guys like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Rugrats: Total Divas Bring It On

Lil:[Previously on Rugrats: Total Divas Bring It On!]

**Recap**

Tommy Pickles Instagram quote: I Can't Stop You And To Be So Stupid For Trying.

Backstage of Rugrats: Growing Up!

Lil POV

Lil is walking with Hunter Oakley backstage to go somewhere private since Hunter has something to tell Lillian while Tommy was filming for an episode of Rugrats: Growing Up! Lillian Deville was wearing a nice black dressy top with a long white skirt and a pair of black expensive high heels while Hunter Oakley was wearing a black suit jacket with a pair of black suit pants; a red shirt and a pair of red and black tennis shoes.

" I just wanna talk to you." said Hunter.

" What?" Lillian questioned Hunter Oakley. " Hunter, why are you being so weird?"

" I'm not being weird! You're making this weird." Hunter Oakley addressed Lil. " Seven years and your going to make it weird now?"

" We have a lot of ups and down and..." before Lil could finish, Hunter interrupts her.

" That's life. Five years later, I'm all grown up. All the things that you talk, we talk about." Hunter said as Lil was trying to ignore him. " I'm actually can do stuff for you. I can give you kids, I can give a husband! I think the two of us should be together."

Hunter Oakley was leaning for a kiss but, Lil slaps Hunter across the face hard as she was just in shock. " Hunter, were you just trying to kiss me?"

Lil[Tommy is in the building! And our tour bus is just right there and I'm just like...What the hell is going on!]

" In all honestly, I thought more out of you." said Lil.

" Lillian, let me explain." Hunter begged her.

Lillian shook her head as she was angry at Hunter Oakley for trying to kiss her, " Nope." she says as she walks away to find her sister, Jil and tell her what went down between her and Hunter.

Lil[With all of this drama going down, My man is filming Rugrats: Growing Up and entertaining the fans.]

Lil finally made toward her sister, Jillian as Jil was seating down waiting on her. Lil tap Jillian on her shoulder to get her attention.

" Hey, I need to talk to you." Lil whispers as Jil gets up and follow her sister so, they can talk in private.

" Hunter was trying to kiss me; Not only he tries to confess his feelings for me, grab my hands and then he tries to kiss me." Lil confessed to her sister, Jillian.

Jillian tries to put a smile on her face as she puts her hands up and knew this was going to happened.

" I mean I can't be his friend anymore." said Lillian.

" What did I tell you, this whole time I can feel he has feelings for you." Jil replies.

" I thought he was joking." Lil said.

" I'm having a feeling that maybe it was a mistake that you two being friends." Jil said. Lillian was getting her sister, Jillian attention to let her know that Hunter Oakley was coming from behind.

" Hey." said Hunter as he was walking toward both Jil and Lil.

" No Hunter." Lil walks away from Hunter Oakley and stand beside her sister, Jil.

" Can I have just have a minute with you." asked Hunter which Lil tells him no.

Lil[ Go Away Hunter! Why don't you understand that my boyfriend, Tommy is here.]

Jillian was listening both of the conversation between Hunter Oakley and her sister, Lil as she stands in the middle between them.

" We know each other ten years, can I just talk to you for two seconds?" Hunter Oakley asked Lil a questioned.

" You better not try to kiss her." Jillian warns Hunter Oakley. " You swear?"

" Fine." Hunter replies.

" Or holding my hands." Lillian added.

Jillian Deville walks away from both Hunter Oakley and Lil so they can talk things out between them. " I will be staring and watching you, Hunter." il tells Hunter.

" Yea. Of course!" Hunter said. " I believe you."

Lil and Hunter are finally alone as Hunter wants to explain himself to Lil of his actions.

" Listen Lil, we could..." before Hunter could finishes his words out, Lillian interrupts him.

" You are amazing guy, Hunter. You will find someone to make you incredibly happy." Lil says. " But..."

" What if I already did?" Hunter questioned Lil as he look into her eyes.

" This we can no longer be friends, I gotta go find Tommy." Lil walks away from Hunter as she don't want to deal with him anymore.

" What? Yea, go run to Tommy." Hunter was getting mad when Lil walks away from him as he punch the lockers.

Lillian finally makes it toward her boyfriend, Tommy Pickles as he was taking picture for the OK! Magazine photoshoots.

" Hey babe!" Lillian gives Tommy a hugged.

" Hey bae!" Tommy gave Lil a romantic kiss.

Lil[ Since Tommy is doing his interview and doing a photoshoot for the OK! Magazine; I couldn't let the messy drama gets in my head.]

Lillian meets up with her sister, Jillian as they was walking around talking.

" Hey, did you tell Kimi yet?" Lil asked her sister, Jil.

" Yea, I was just about to tell her." Jill answerers as she hugged her friend, Kimi who came to speak to both girls.

" Guess what girl, Hunter offer to me that he can give me marriage, babies and try to kiss me." Lil tells her friend, Kimi everything about Hunter Oakley.

" He what?" Kimi gasped as she covers her mouth.

" Yep." Lil nods her head.

" Oh My God!" Kimi says.

" I know right." Lil flips her hair.

" Did you kiss him back?" Kimi questioned her.

" God no, I slap him." answered Lil.

" You slap him." Kimi gasped again.

" Yea, his face was right there close to my face and I just slap him across the face." Lil finishes.

Kimi[ Hunter sweetheart, Naughty boy! I will defiantly slap Hunter if he tries to kiss me. No, bump that, I will punch him directly in the face.]

" Hunter is like a brother to me." Lil tells both Kimi and Jillian-Ray as both of them say yeah right.

" What? And that's disrespecting Tommy." Lillian added.

" Your right, that's really rude." Kimi says.

" Totally rude AF!" Jil shook her head.

" He would have punched him straight in the face if he found out about that." Kimi tells Lil.

" Right! But, don't tell Rosie." Lillian tells both Jil and Kimi. " Because she will tell everyone. I kind of feel bad for Hunter because I'm embarrassed of him. And I will definitely not telling Tommy since that will really break his heart. I'll see you guys." Lil was walking off from Jil and Kimi.

" Smarting up!" Jil yells as she smiles.

Me smarting up? I was being so naive, I thought he was a good friend." Lillian said.

" Good job in slapping him through. " Kimi encourage her.

" yeah right thank you!" Lil thank Kimi as they walk away.

-RTD-

Milwaukee, WI

Rosiland was driving her car as she have Jillian Deville and Start Pickles in the car with her as they head to a Comic-Con interview for the Rugrats fanbase.

" How things go? Did Mr. LilNate03, Nairobi Harper or anybody bokked you for a role yet?" Jil asked Rosiland as she was beside her at the passenger side as she was reading her text messages on her phone.

" I talk to Nairobi Harper yesterday and we was talking about what my role will be after Rugrats: Growing Up and she doesn't know yet since we are having new OC's coming along." said Rosiland.

" They was in to it." Jil said.

Jil[ It's amazing to be apart of Rugrats right now. Because we have a OC Revolution going on. The OC's Revolution is making history in the Rugrats Fanfiction and the Rugrats community. To be apart of this Rugrats history is jus a honored.]

" I mean I love staying at home with my husband, TJ. I don't know maybe I'm just being so paranoid about it." Rosiland says as she was so upset about the situation.

" No, your not Rosie." Jil tells Rosiland.

" Yeah." Starr was feeling concerned of Rosiland.

Rosiland[TJ's injury was very bad. My career is on hold, don't know what's going to happen. If I'm doing more Rugrats stories or not.]

"Honestly, for me going through with Ace injury. Best option to be more concerned of your health and put your career on the side. Ace will do whatever he can to get back doing more Rugrats stories even though they don't want him to since he is all in bad shape so, they want him to be concerned of his health." Jil said.

" But, this is so hard." Rosiland said.

" I know. That's why we thinking about being parents in the next six months, You gotta think about this eruption will cost the future." Jil said.

" Yeah." Rosiland agree with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rugrats: Total Divas Bring it On!**

 ** _BY: Lilnate03_**

 _A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry if I haven't updated this story, I have to take a break from it for a while to come up new ideas into the story. I have come up fresh new ideas and some new casts as well._

 _Here are the casts!_

 _Credits from_

 _Nickelodeon's Rugrats_

 _Authors: TCK12, Celrock, Nairobi Harper, Tropical Blu-Jay, Holiday Sean, Jessica-Senapi, Hazenut Swirl, The Unknown Author, Jesse Barrow Stories-JJB & Cartoonlover187!_

 _VH1 Basketball Wives LA, Love & Hip Hop Hollywood, and E! Total Divas!_

Regular Cast: 

Lil Deville

Kimi Finester-Albany

Susie Carmichael

Starr Pickles-Whrenburg

Cree Carmichael

Rosiland Hall

Hazel Levine

New Cast: 

Angel Love

Lyrica

Princess

Molly-E

Brandi

Recurning Cast: 

Peter Albany(Kimi's Husband)

Harold Frumpkin( Susie's Husband)

Zack Whrenburg( Starr's Husband)

Rob Gronkowski( NFL New England Patriot and Cree's new Boyfriend)

TJ Hart( Rosiland's Boyfriend)

Peter Rodriguez( Hazel's new love interest)

Tommy Pickles( Starr's Brother)

Dil Pickles( Starr's Brother)

CeCe Proud( Starr's Best Friend)

Jamie( Starr's Best Friend)

Chuckie Finester

Phil Deville( Princess's Fiancé)

Z( Kimi's ex and Lyrica's Boyfriend.)

Season 2B **Preview**

One of the new girl, Brandi who is a close friend to Hazel Levine is having dinner outside with the other girls, Rosiland Hall, Susie Carmichael and another new girl, Molly-E which things don't go so well.

" That's fine Rosiland you don't have to like me!" Brandi yelled at the table as Molly-E and Susie was listening to the conversation.

" What?" Rosiland questioned.

" You act like a motha fucking B#*ch!" Brandi call out Rosiland Hall which Molly-E was in shock of Brandi and turn her head toward Rosiland to see what she has to say.

" I will be that B#*ch for you." Rosiland say to Brandi.

" Okay." say Brandi.

" Thank You for your services." Rosiland say it to Brandi in a kind way as she rolled her eyes at her.

Brandi shook her head as she was getting annoyed of Rosiland.

( Susie busted out laughing on her confession video screen)

* * *

This Season Of Rugrats: Total Divas Bring it On!...

" I need to leave New York." Brandi cried.

" Don't let the hoes run you out of NY." Lil say.

* * *

Susie Carmichael seating down talking to two newest girls, Lyrica and The Basketball Wives LA star, Angel Love at the Java Lava.

" Brandi owes Rosiland apology." Susie say.

" Most definitely." say Angel Love.

" Yep." Lyrica added.

* * *

" I'm not going to apologize and kiss her ass." Brandi say.

* * *

Brandi, Cree, Starr, Kimi, and Lil are seating having dinner with Rosiland, Hazel, Susie, Molly-E, and Princess so Rosiland and Brandi can hash out their difference which things gets out of hand.

" I don't really care." says Rosiland.

" Can I say a little what I'm trying to say?" Brandi asks her.

" I am!" Rosiland yelled.

* Confession video of Rosiland*

" I don't care what's going into Brandi's mind. I don't got nothing to say to her." Rosiland said.

* Confession video of Brandi*

" B#*ch, I'm here to stay!" said Brandi.

* * *

Brandi sitting down at the bar with Hazel and Cree as she was talking about her new friend.

" My friend, she move out here." Brandi tells the girls.

" Everybody got new friends around this B#*ch!" Cree laughed.

* * *

*Confession video of Kristy*

" I'm Kristy! I'm also a DJ Umm...I'm engaged to the hottest Hockey Player from Columbus Blue Jackets... Alexander Weenberg!"

Kristy is making a toast at her party as Lyrica, Angel Love, Brandi, Molly-E, Cree, Starr, and Hazel along with Zack, Rob Gronkowski, Peter Rodriguez, Alexander, and other guys and girls was there at the party.

" Here's a toast for everyone to live their dreams at New York!" Kristy say.

Hazel was feeling very pissed to be here at this party of Kristy which Molly-E can tell.

* Confession video of Molly-E*

" Hazel, she was feeling some type of way that Brandi having Kristy along with her." say Molly-E.

* * *

" I don't want to be in the same environment that I don't like." Hazel was talking to Brandi.

" What about Kristy?" Brandi asks Hazel.

" I don't like her either." Hazel replies back.

" What?" Brandi question her.

* Confession video of Kristy*

" I don't think these girls really her friend!" Kristy says.

* * *

"I came it here and see Cree in sweats with her hair back and no makeup on. Ready to fight somebody." says Lyrica as she was talking in confession room.

Cree walks out of her pretty white H2 Hummer as she was ready to fight somebody which scared the mess out of Brandi, Kristy, Hazel and the other girls.

" Are you kidding me right now?" Hazel questions Cree as Cree was having a smile on her face while people at the party got out of the building to see Cree as they was taking bunch of photos of her.

* Confession video of Cree*

" I really didn't care, Somebody was bout to get it." Cree was dead serious in the face.

* Confession video of Princess*

" Cree is super ghetto, How da hell did this B#*ch made it to Rugrats Fanfiction for so many years?"

* * *

" I can say the F#ck I won't!" Princess says.

" You will NOT Bash me in front of people or social media!" Cree yelled at Princess.

Princess rolled her eyes and ignore Cree.

* Confession video of Cree*

" I don't give a F#ck who Princess is! Sure she be a star on " Hip Hop Of Hollywood" and engaged to Ray J but, that doesn't mean D mn Thing! TBH, Didn't Ray J made a sex video with Kim Kardashian? Figured... Princess is a hoe!" Cree called out Princess.

* * *

" Don't make her feel bad to defend her friend!" yelled Starr as she was defending Hazel from Angel Love.

" I'm not making her feel bad! I'll come after her or whoever else!" yelled Angel Love.

* Confession video of Angel Love*

" I really getting sick of this cry baby B#*ch Starr Pickles-Whrenburg always got F%#king S%#t to say!" Angel Love gets irritated.

* * *

Lil DeVille seating down to have a talk with Tommy as they was talking their future together.

" I know that you haven't have a child yet and you want one But...That just may not be me." Lil was crying into tears as Tommy was looking so sad.

* * *

" Hey Lyrica." says Kimi as she was getting Lyrica attention. " Molly-E wants me to tell you that she slept with your boyfriend." Kimi revealed.

" What?" Lyrica questioned.

* Confession video of Molly-E*

" Oops!" says Molly-E.

Molly-E was have a talk with Lyrica as she had Brandi, Hazel, Jamie, and Starr with her while Kimi and Angel Love stand beside Lyrica.

" Molly-E purposely didn't do anything!" says Molly-E.

* * *

Lyrica crying into tears as she was talking to Molly-E in private at the park.

" You supposed to protect me!" Lyrica cried.

" I did!" says Molly-E.

" Don't let me walk away like that." Lyrica say.

* * *

" Nobody time for your Hispanic ass!" Molly-E wavegood bye to Lyrica as she walks away.

* * *

Lil have both Starr and Angel Love to sit down outside to have tea which it became a disaster.

" I don't understand you, you are a winning ass B#*ch!" Angel Love says.

" The only thing you good at is dancing on other instead of be with your baby Daddy!" Starr commented back.

* * *

Susie 's daughter, Kristina was performing to other record artists as Susie watch her daughter perform.

" I talk to Kristy about my daughter since she's a DJ." says Susie.

Kristy have a conversation with Susie's daughter, Kristina as they was talking about Kristina's music video.

" You're song is Dope! And I can really hook you up." says Kristy.

" OMG! Thank You!" Kristina said.

* * *

Susie and Kristy have a private conversation after the dance rehearsal that Kristy came up with which Susie wasn't approved of it.

" So...This is the thanks I get." Kristy commented as she rolled her eyes.

" I'm Not gonna kiss you're ass..." Susie replies back as Kristy interrupt her.

" Sweetheart." says Kristy.

" Don't call me sweetheart, I'm not your damn sweetheart!" Yelled Susie.

* Confession video of Kristy*

" When I do see Dat B#*ch Susie Carmichael...I'll beat her ass! ( _Kristy balled her fist as she punch her hand to let the Rugrats audience know that she will beat up Susie Carmichael_ )

* * *

Susie have a one on one conversation with her daughter, Kristina about Kristy.

" If you come up to me and disrespect my daughter...That's a wrap!" Susie said as Kristina noticed her head in agreement.

* * *

Susie on the bus with Angel Love, Angelica, Lil, Kimi, Starr, Rosiland, Jamie, CeCe, and Cree as Susie was talking about Kristy.

" Last time I saw that B#*ch she say she gonna kick my ass!" said Susie.

* * *

Rosiland walks with Susie and Angelica to have a conversation with them.

" Until she put her hands on Kristy...This will never end." Rosiland said.

* * *

*Confession video of Susie*

" I'm definitely gonna end up in Jail when I beat the living the living f#ck out of Kristy with her bougie ass!" said Susie.

Angelica and Rosiland was trying to catch up with Susie as Susie was running in full speed.

" SUSIE!" yelled Angelica.

* * *

*Confession room of Jamie*

" This is about to be a murder scene!" says Jamie said.

* * *

Susie was charging toward Kristy as she was swinging to punch Kristy in the face but Brandi block Susie from Kristy to try to talk sense into her as Angelica, Jamie, Hazel, and CeCe was trying to get to Susie.

" Susie Calm Down!" yelled Brandi.

" SUSIE!" yelled all the girls as few security came out of nowhere to stop the fight between Susie and Kristy as they were attacking each other with their fist and swinging their hands by grab each other hair out.

* Confession video of Susie*

" Dat B#*ch will die!" says Susie.

© _LilNate03_

 _Ideas are from VH1's Basketball Wives LA, and Love & Hip Hop Hollywood and E!, Total Divas! _


End file.
